


Pervert

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: She could only assumed she was on curiosity autopilot as she picked up the pair of underwear. The material was soft with an elastic band that would obviously hug the woman’s curvy frame if it was on her. The design a simple but cute purple and black stripes. It took Akali longer than she would like to admit to realize she was staring at her girlfriend’s underwear after she had snuck into her room.





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in two days to beat writers block and that's about it

“Eeeeeeve!” Akali pushed open the door to the diva of KDA’s room, waltzing in like it was her room. Well, she slept here most nights anyway so it might as well be. “I’m hungry! let's go get-”

The sight of the empty room stopped her. She flicked the lights on and looked around in disbelief. She had woken up a little late, sure, but it was the weekend and the band’s penthouse was empty. She thought at least she could find her girlfriend in her room but she must have also left without telling Akali. She was almost a little hurt, pouting in the doorway.  


She shut the door with her foot as she walked into the room, still in her pajamas of a large tshirt and boxers, and slumped against the purple blanketed bed. She kicked her feet in an exaggerated fashion at the edge of the bed as she thought to herself. If no one was home, she didn’t know how to spend the day really. While she liked playing games she was still a social butterfly, enjoying them more when others were nearby. Usually to watch her kick ass.  


She ambiently looked around the room, spying that her girlfriend had a theme going and stuck with it. Purples and gold jumped out from every corner from plush on her makeup desk chair to her purple and gold laptop to her bedding and more. Akali respected that, plus she looked damn good in it. Her eyes ended up looking down at the end of the bed, seeing a rumpled pile of clothing, no doubt the woman’s sleepwear.  


She chuckled for a moment, remembering all the time she had been scolded for leaving dirty clothing on the floor. Now she had something to tease the more responsible of the two of them about. She lifted the shirt, curious what design it was before her eye getting drawn to the article of clothing hidden beneath. 

She could only assumed she was on curiosity autopilot as she picked up the pair of underwear. The material was soft with an elastic band that would obviously hug the woman’s curvy frame if it was on her. The design a simple but cute purple and black stripes. It took Akali longer than she would like to admit to realize she was staring at her girlfriend’s underwear after she had snuck into her room. The realization made the embarrassment flood her and she slapped a hand to her face.  


She felt a burning feeling deep inside of her of guilt and thought to herself to put the underwear back and go downstairs. She thought it was guilt until she didn’t move for a moment and felt an involuntary twitch from between her thighs. The feeling shocked her enough to jump, not expecting her body to react the way it had. Now she was certain the OTHER burning feeling was guilt at the thoughts in her head.  


She wasn’t some weirdo who was gonna steal a girl’s underwear and… It wasn’t like it was  _ some  _ girl’s underwear. It was Evelynn’s, her girlfriend, and she’d done more than just hold Eve’s underwear before, and she wasn’t going to steal it she was just going to…

Akali shook her head, ridding it temporarily of whatever lewd thought that was somehow controlling her. It felt a breach of trust if she did something like this without Eve knowing but the nagging thought in her head was pulling her back again to the perverted idea.  


Her hands were shaking slightly from the nervousness as she raised the underwear closer to her. No one was home, so it’s not like she had anything to be embarrassed about, except for the shame later. It was more to sate her curiosity. Ya, that’s how she justified it.  


The soft material was close enough to her nose she could almost feel it. Her knees were pressed firmly together in a sheepish seating pose, realizing she must look ridiculous how she was right now. With pursed lips Akali sighed for a moment, before jumping in head first like she always did. She inhaled the smell of the material. 

It smelled exactly like she thought and more. It smelled like Evelynn, more specifically,  _ that  _ part of Evelynn. The smell made her shudder in the best kind of way, a short little jolt of arousal running up her spine. It brought up memories of a night with Eve only a week ago, where the woman held her down and decided Akali’s face would make for the most comfortable seat in the room.

The memory so fresh in her mind had a rather strong effect on her body. The front of boxers were now pushed up in a slight tent between her thighs. Her hand drifted over top of it and tried to push it down in embarrassment, realizing the mistake that the pressure only made the situation worse.  


She let out a low sigh into the empty room, her thighs rubbing together subconsciously as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn’t really have a choice anymore. She was either going to go back to her room and finish what she started on her own bed, or she could at least  _ use  _ what had caused this. Akali chewed at the inside of her lip while logic and horniness had an argument in her mind. 

“God dammit.” Akali muttered in disappointment at herself as she clumsily undid the buttons of her boxers. This was a practice Akali was well accustomed with at least. She was already mostly there with just the memories and smell of Evelynn on her mind, the touch of her own hand against her member ignited the heat in her belly even more.  


As she started to stroke herself, she opened her legs slowly and her eyes fluttered closed, trying to chase the memory again. It was so vivid before and she  _ needed  _ it again. The desperate part of her pushed the feelings of shame to the back of her mind. She pushed the panties in her palm back against her nose and inhaled, Evelynn’s scent making her feel like she was floating. 

Another memory now, on her knees in front of the older woman. She ran her tongue up the diva’s thighs, tasting the honey she wanted so badly now. Her mouth watered. Evelynn’s thighs were so soft, it was like she could feel them wrapped around her head. Akali sighed for a second time into the room, this time loudly and a little shaky. Her imagination was making the simple act of self love feel much better than she expected. Evelynn would make it feel better but at least she could finish herself faster on her own.  


Akali didn’t remove the panties from her nose, letting herself inhale the addicting scent. The situation was too exciting, feeling droplets of her precum running down her fingers. The smell was stirring her imagination now, an illusion of the woman straddling her lap, her hand where Akali’s was. She could feel Evelynn’s fingers running through her hair, or the diva’s lips on her face.  


“Eve…” Akali whispered the name of her dream woman into her hand. Her hips were starting to rise to meet her strokes, her seating at the edge of the bed becoming slightly unbalanced from her fidgeting. Her legs were shaking, feeling something building inside her and she let out a long exhaul, ready for the release she sought. 

The door to the room opened and signature purple sunglasses filtered the room as Evelynn looked in.  


“Oh my.” 

Akali nearly fell off the bed as a string of curses escaped her, struggling to stretch out her shirt and cover herself. The stretched belly of the shirt didn’t hide much, but it gave her the bare minimum amount of decency in the moment. Her eyes were locked to the floor, refusing to raise her head and look at her girlfriend, the shame settling on her face in the deepest blush Evelynn had seen on her.  


“My my my~” Evelynn hummed to herself, closing the door behind her. She removed the sunglasses from her face, tucking them into the cleavage of her dress to get a better look at the state of the girl on her bed. “Couldn’t wait for me to get home?”  


The phrase made Akali bow her head even lower, trying to curl up and hide. “I-its not…”    
  
“What it looks like? Hm yes I’ve heard that before.” Evelynn mused her words out loud to cut off the girl. Walking towards her, Evelynn enjoyed being taller than the seated girl who normally she had to tilt her head to see eye to eye with. She had been looking at Akali’s lap, spying the outline against her strained shirt, before she caught sight of the scrunched up material in the girl’s hand. Now that had her attention.   


“What’s in your hand darling?” Evelynn’s question ended with a flourish of her hand, resting near her face in a pose that showed she already knew what she was asking for. Akali’s lips were sealed, looking off to her left instead of at the woman. 

“Hand it over.” 

The order was given like Akali was a puppy in need of discipline, a rough whine from the girl proving Evelynn’s mental image of her. Akali nervously presented her hand, the underwear now ruffled from her strong grip on it. The siren looked at her own panties in the girl’s hand, raising an eyebrow high on her face as she stared without saying a word. In a single movement, she picked the underwear out of her hand and sat beside Akali, hip to hip.  


“Hmmm, I see.” Evelynn’s black acrylic nails hooked the edges of the panties and stretched them out in front of her. After a moment she looked beside her, the back of Akali’s neck to her was flushed, as was the tips of her ears in a cute detail she noticed. She held her underwear in one hand, letting it hang off of a finger, and used her free hand to reach across Akali’s line of sight. She watched as the girl froze completely seeing the hand in front of her. “And I see how it’s affected you, poor girl.”  


With the way Akali was frozen in surprise, it wasn’t hard to pull the shirt out of her grip and lift it, exposing her to Evelynn’s gaze. There was movement on the bed that jostled Akali out of her frozen state, but before she could figure out what happened, Evelynn had nestled in behind her. The woman’s chin was resting on her shoulder, both of her legs trapping Akali in at her sides, and her chest pushing into her back.  


“I never took you for the kind of girl that would be so perverted.” Evelynn chuckled low in her ear, twirling the panties in one hand while her other played with the twitching erection poking out from Akali’s thighs. Not giving her any relief, simply dragging a finger up and down the length of it to keep her at attention.  


“‘m not like that.” Akali mumbled, her voice quiet from her embarrassment. Her breath caught in her throat any time Evelynn’s finger came close to the sensitive head at the tip, flirting with it just for a moment before moving away.

“Oh really?” Evelynn had an amused quirk to her growl, moving closer to Akali’s ear as she spoke. She took her hand away from where the girl wanted it most and stretched the pair of panties close to Akali’s face. “But what I saw, well that was quite lecherous of you I think.” 

Akali yelped in surprise, pressure wrapping around her sensitive member suddenly. Evelynn had gripped her tightly, using the panties as a barrier between her hand and Akali’s skin. For how quiet she had been earlier, Evelynn always changed that. The silky material stroking against her with the aid of Evelynn’s hand made her gasp, turning into a shaky moan. She felt Akali’s rough hands grasp her bare thighs where her dress had rode up to expose them.

“Only a perverted girl would make noises like that.” Evelynn cooed softly, an amused smile on her lips as she looked down at her hands making quick work of undoing the girl. Her thumb flicked over the material, feeling a damp spot near the tip and hearing a hiss from next to her ear. Akali had leaned her head back, pushing her face into Evelynn’s neck and panting. The hot breath on her throat felt nice and encouraged the diva to quicken her pace.  


“I’ll have to wash these now because of you.” Evelynn scolded her girlfriend, her lips pouting sarcastically. The sight of Akali’s chest rising and falling with her shaky breaths inspired Evelynn to prowl. Her fingers moved across her lover’s thigh, leaving the barest white trails where her nails dragged. Sliding under the baggy tshirt, she could feel the tense abdominal muscles beneath her fingers and showed her approval with a lingering hand for just a moment.  


When Evelynn found her prize under the thin shirt she hummed in approval, enjoying the low whine Akali let out into her neck. Her palm cradled the girl’s small breast, squeezing it in a rough grip. She heard her name being whispered under bated breath and she rewarded the small act with a tighter grip around Akali’s length. 

“How should I punish you, hm?” Evelynn mused out loud, feeling Akali’s hips twitch against her own as she spoke, wondering if her ministrations or her words caused the reaction. “Can’t have you making a habit out of this after all.”  


“Eve.” Akali growled the name deep in her chest.  


“Oh? Did you have an idea?” Evelynn made fun of the girl in her hands, already knowing what Akali was going to say. She could feel her girlfriend’s body language, the way her hips twitched and strained against being trapped, the way her breathing became shorter and faster, or the way she sank against Evelynn’s chest.  


“Eve… ‘m close.” Akali struggled to speak, her body straining to move, wanting to thrust her hips but being forced to be still. She felt Evelynn’s elegant fingers frame her nipple between them before pinching roughly, making her moan, the pain only making the pleasure between her legs spike.  


“Oh, I know exactly what to do with you.” Evelynn narrowed her eyes as she chuckled, a wonderful thought in her mind as she watched the way Akali squirmed and shuddered as her orgasm threatened to overtake her.  


Akali’s mouth opened but she choked up, anything she tried to say was washed away with a deep groan when her body started to tense. Evelynn’s thighs kept her trapped as they squeezed against her own, only allowing her back to twitch and arch as her orgasm finally hit her. Evelynn smiled, feeling the girl’s member twitch even through the material of the panties. Akali’s breath was strained and shaky in the afterglow.  


The now stained panties were dropped onto the blanket of the bed, Evelynn’s hand gently rubbing up and down the panting girl’s torso. She enjoyed feeling the shivering of her muscles, knowing the effect she had was a powerful ego stroke. Akali pushed her face harder against her girlfriend’s neck, her clinginess always stronger when she came down from her high. Evelynn let her feel comfortable for a moment, her hand petting at the soft skin of Akali’s thigh. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Almost. 

Evelynn’s palm grinded roughly against the sensitive head of Akali’s member, instantly making her yelp and try to jump from her seat between Eve’s thighs. Held in place by the strong legs, and Evelynn’s arm wrapped around her waist, her eyes started to water in a mixture of feelings as her overstimulated sex was attacked by the diva’s palm.  


“Ffuck Eve! St-stop!” Akali cried out, her body being too tired from her orgasm made it impossible to fight back.  


“This is your punishment.” Evelynn hissed the words mercilessly, tightening her grip on the shaft in her hand and flicked her thumb back and forth over the now teased and red tip. Akali felt like her heart was gonna burst with how fast it was going, but her body was practically melting as her strength was sapped from her.  


“I’mmm s-sorry!” Akali’s plea was ignored, struggling to breath and shaking against the woman’s body. Tears formed in her eyes, crying out again at a particularly rough flick. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry please Eve!”  


Evelynn kept the torture up for a couple more seconds, drawing it out until any possible feelings of pleasure were gone. Finally,  _ finally _ , she stopped. Akali let out a full body shudder, curling up as best as she could against the woman’s body to cover herself.  


The two of them leaned against each other, coming down from their own kinds of highs. Evelynn kept her hands to herself, at least keeping her touches light and in innocent places like shoulders or in the reddish brown hair she loved. After letting Akali catch her breath, she dragged her backwards onto the bed so the two of them could lay down. 

“Have I mentioned how adorable you are little rogue?” Evelynn hummed, her fingers slipping in between Akali’s own hand and cradling it.  


“You don’t get to be all soft after what you just did.” Akali huffed, turning her face away from the woman behind her, even if she could feel Evelynn push against her mass of hair to nuzzle against the back of her neck.  


“And you don’t get to pout after what you just did.” Evelynn shot back from her comfortable spot against her girlfriends neck. She felt Akali brustle against her for a moment.

“That’s…. Fine.” Akali admitted her defeat, embracing Evelynn’s hand to her chest. She didn’t realize how tired she was until she finally relaxed, her body spent from their activities.  


“You still never admitted you’re a little pervert.” She heard the tease from behind her, knowing the woman who said it was smirking even if she couldn’t see it.  


“Shut it…” 


End file.
